Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation
Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation (formerly known as Global Backyard Wrestling News), abbreviated as "GBYWN", is a backyard wrestling community, created in 2006 by Cam. It is currently the biggest backyard wrestling community in the world. History Beginnings (2006-2007) Cam created a popular wrestling news site on Freewebs (now known as Webs), which would soon gain competition from one of his friends. The two, using various sites, would compete against each other until the competitor shut down. Cam was originally uninterested in backyard wrestling, but after watching the videos of a certain federation, Cam gained interest and started to watch videos from a variety of backyard federations. It was then that he created Backyard Wrestling News (BYWN), the first name of the current GBYWN. The goal was to have backyard federations join the community ala the National Wrestling Alliance and have their news exposed to other backyard wrestlers and federations. The plan worked, and soon the community gained a world-wide alliance of federations. Because of this, in early 2007, the community was renamed Global Backyard Wrestling News. In the summer of 2007, the GBYWN began to sanction and recognize champions. Closing And Reopening (2007) GBYWN enjoyed success until suddenly, around September 2007, after creating his own federation Carolina Xtreme Wrestling, Cam closed the GBYWN. The site's contents were removed and a thank you note to the many federations that had joined was posted. In early December of the same year, a video appeared on Cam's YouTube channel announcing the revival of the community, to take place on Christmas. A countdown clock and a chat box appeared on the website in preparation for the event. On December 25, 2007, the GBYWN reopened, and hasn't closed since. Opening A Forum (2007-2008) While the community came back to the same populairty it had gained before, it was hard for wrestlers and promoters to communicate with just a simple chatbox. In September 2008, Cam announced the GBYWN would be opening a forum later that month, and if any GBYWN members still wanted their federations enlisted, they'd have to join. Almost all federations joined the forum when it opened on September 20, 2008. The original GBYWN website now has a message providing a link to the forum. The First Days Of The Forum (2008-2009) GBYWN was, of course, still successful after the opening of the forum. This new era saw the rise of popularity for many federations, and also brought about plenty of supershows. The GBYWN gained some rivals during this time (Breakfall, Battle Born Wrestling, and the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance) but it's popularity still topped at #1. It was near the end of the first year of the forum's operation, however, when talks began to create something new. Merger With Battle Born Wrestling (2009-2010) After a long period of negotiations, it was announced on November 25, 2009, that the GBYWN and Rad Hazard's Battle Born Wrestling (BBW) would merge to become the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation. The merger worked out at first, but over time continuing federation closings, personal problems, retirements, and the over-saturation of championships (at one point, there were 30 GBYWN-sanctioned titles), there needed to be a change. In December 2010, the agreement broke, leaving many unsure as to what the future of the GBYWN was. Change Of Plans And Declining Popularity (2010-Present) The end of 2010 and beginning of 2011 had a feeling of uncertainty for the GBYWN. For a very brief time, Rad Hazard opened his own community (which he named the Global Backyard Wrestling Alliance, GBYWA) which was closed immediately upon a new agreement with Cam: the GBYWN forum (Global Backyard Wrestling News) and the territorial alliance (Global Backyard Wrestling Nation) would be run independently of each other but would be considered sub-sections of GBYWN in general. Because of the chaos and confusion, activity on the forum dwindled, spawning the creation of two backyard wrestling communities (Backyard Wrestling Rulz and Spot Monkey). While the GBYWN is still the most recognized community in backyard wrestling, it has not been able to resurge in popularity since the new agreement was made. In 2012, the community was renamed "Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation". See Also *National Backyard Wrestling Alliance *BYW Rulz *Spot Monkey *Battle Born Wrestling *Breakfall *List Of Backyard Wrestling Communities External Links GBYWN Forum